Encontros e Desencontros
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Há noites que são movidas por forças incontroláveis.  Mágica...  Romance...  Destino...  O amor pega de surpresa e as coisas nunca mais voltam a ser as mesmas.


_**N/A:**__ Eu sou viciada na série:The Wonder Years e tem um episódio em particular chamado "Double Double Date" em português "Encontros e Desencontros" no qual sou apaixonada. Peguei a idéia desse episódio e fiz essa OneShort de Rose e Scorpius_

_

* * *

_

**Encontros e desencontros**

Ele a observava na biblioteca de longe. Estava sentada ao lado da sua nova amiga conversando animadamente.

E então ele sorriu.

Tinha acabado de ter uma idéia.

- Ei Rose!

Rose tinha dezesseis anos como ele. Tinham se conhecido aos onze indo para Hogwarts. Ela era da Grifinória e ele da Sonserina, assim como Alvo. Aliás, foi por causa de Alvo e Scorpius pertencerem à mesma casa que Rose e o loiro começaram a conversar.

Ela era sua melhor amiga.

A coisa mais estranha que poderia acontecer.

Uma Weasley e um Malfoy melhores amigos.

- Oi Scorpius.

Estavam sozinhos no meio da multidão no corredor. Era intervalo entre uma aula e outra.

- Eu vi você na biblioteca hoje – continuou Scorpius.

- E... - "Como se fosse novidade" ela pensou.

Como melhores amigos se preocupavam um com o outro. E claro usavam-se para ganhos pessoais.

- Você estava conversando com a garota do intercambio de Beauxbatons, como é mesmo o nome dela? – fingiu de desentendido.

Rose levantou as sobrancelhas e respondeu:

- Sophie Chevalier.

- É mesmo, Sophie.

- Afinal o que quer? – Rose perguntou cruzando os braços. Conhecia Scorpius o suficiente para perceber que por trás dessa encenação toda havia alguma pretensão.

- É que, sabe... – ele coçou a cabeça - ...o baile de Natal está ai e preciso convidar alguém, e...

- E...

- E eu pensei que... sabe? Que... você pudesse me ajudar, falar bem de mim para ela entende?

- Tem certeza que ela faz seu tipo Scorpius?

- Como assim? – ele perguntou confuso.

- É que – ela olhou para os lados para se certificar que não havia ninguém os olhando – bem, não sei, só achei que você sairia com alguém menos...

- Menos? – disse ele quando notou que Rose não completaria sua frase.

- Francesa.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas confuso, sua testa toda enrugada, pensou por um instante e disse:

- Certo, você têm razão. É uma idéia imbecil. Esqueça.

- Como quiser.

Disse ela virando-se e começando a caminhar em direção as masmorras.

"Além disso, o que adiantava, era como dar murro em ponta de faca, se não tivesse de acontecer, não aconteceria" Pensou Scorpius.

xx

- Eu conversei com a Sophie sobre você.

Disse Rose dois dias depois para ele em meio aos sussurros na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Verdade? – Scorpius sentado ao seu lado a olhou feliz – E o que ela disse?

- Que gostaria de te conhecer.

Ela respondeu anotando a explicação do professor sem olhar para ele.

- É sério? – perguntou com o tom alto, sem se importar se os outros estavam ouvindo. – Então você acha que ela poderia ir ao baile comigo?

- Bom... ela me disse que estava querendo ir e que ninguém a havia convidado ainda.

- Ah obrigado Rose, eu sabia que podia contar com você.

"Que garota, que melhor amiga, sempre ali do meu lado, sem me prender" pensou ele.

- Só tem uma coisa – disse ela sorrindo olhando finalmente para ele – Kurt Stevens

- Quem? – perguntou totalmente confuso.

- Você sabe aquele ali – ela olhou em direção a um garoto da Sonserina de cabelos castanho claro enrolado.

- Você está interessada no Kurt Stevens?

- Não – ela negou com a cabeça – Só quero conhecê-lo.

Era um pedido razoável, já que ela o havia ajudado, certo?

- Rose, acho que ele não serve para você.

- Como assim?

- Bem, ele não sabe nem quanto tempo durou a guerra dos 100 anos. E você é a mais inteligente da nossa turma...

- Scorpius... – ela o olhou implorando – eu estou fazendo um favor para você.

Ela o olhando daquele jeito, que escolha tinha?

xx

- Tem uma coisa nos meus dentes?

Scorpius estava sentando na mesa da Sonserina com Kurt, ele estava mostrando seus dentes extremamente brancos para ele.

- Não – respondeu bravo, olhando para a porta do grande salão e se perguntando por que Rose queria sair com esse babaca.

- Os dentes são uma das três características mais importantes de uma pessoa.

Fingindo que prestava atenção no que Kurt dizia, Scorpius balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e sorriu ao ver duas garotas passarem pela grande porta e se encaminharem em direção a eles.

- Nossa ela é realmente linda – exclamou Kurt.

- É francesa – disse Scorpius admirando a loira de cabelos platinados.

- Não, eu estou falando da morena.

Scorpius o olhou furioso.

- Olá meninos – disse Rose – Essa é a Sophie.

- Olá – a francesinha sorriu.

Depois de todos se cumprimentarem e se sentarem juntos na mesa. Estava na hora dos convites oficiais.

- Então Kurt, está gostando das matérias esse ano? - perguntou Rose encarando o garoto sentando a sua frente.

- Ahan, a parte que mais gosto é o intervalo entre elas.

Scorpius prendeu uma risada que insistia em sair. Rose lhe deu um olhar cortante.

- Sophie, está gostando de Hogwarts? – o loiro perguntou tentando puxar conversa.

- Ah sim, eu gostarrr daqui, serrr muito legal.

"Ok, chega de papo furado, era hora do convite oficial". Scorpius sentou-se ereto e abriu a boca pronto para falar.

- Rose quer ir ao baile de Natal comigo? – Kurt fora mais rápido.

- Eu adoraria – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Ótimo.

- Estamos atrasados para a próxima aula, é melhor nos apressarmos – Rose levantou-se e Scorpius a olhou nervoso.

Será que ela não havia se tocado do real motivo desse almoço esquisito?

- Ah desculpe – ela sussurrou e voltou a sentar-se.

Respirando aliviado ele encarou Sophie e perguntou:

- Quer ir ao baile de Natal comigo?

Ela sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.

Pronto o acordo estava oficialmente selado.

- Ei pessoal, porque não vamos os quatro – disse Kurt animado.

- É irrr os quatro – confirmou Sophie animada.

- Os quatro? – perguntaram Rose e Scorpius ao mesmo tempo

xx.

- Como assim não quer sair junto? – perguntou Rose.

Eles estavam fazendo a monitoria do corredor do terceiro andar naquela noite.

- Eu só acho que não é uma boa idéia só isso – ele respondeu cruzando os braços.

- Também não gosto dessa idéia.

- Fantástico, então não vamos e ponto.

- Certo, só que você diz isso a eles.

- Eu?

- Eu que não vou acabar com a alegria do encontro a quatro.

Bufando nervoso Scorpius a encarou.

- Rose, eu e a Sophie podemos querer ficar sozinhos, para conversar.

- Scorpius – ela o olhou com os olhos estreitos – o Kurt e eu também podemos querer ficar sozinhos, para conversar, já pensou nisso?

"Será que ela sabia que tipo de conversa que estava falando?" se perguntava o garoto.

- Rose é seu primeiro encontro com esse cara – argumentou.

- Scorpius, é seu primeiro encontro com ela também.

- É diferente – disse categórico.

- Diferente? – Rose fez uma voz extremamente fina e perplexa.

Desistindo, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e disse:

- Já que temos que fazer isso, vamos nos comportar como adultos.

- Ótimo!

xx

E então estavam os dois, parados de frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, esperando as duas garotas saírem prontas de lá para irem ao baile. Scorpius bufava nervoso, não aguentava mais o papo daquele cara.

- Quais são as suas três atividades preferidas? – perguntava Kurt.

"Ficar longe de você, não escutar esse seu papo idiota e tentar não te socar durante o dia" pensava implorado pras garotas aparecerem logo.

- Têm alguma coisa nos meus dentes? – ele perguntou enfiando a cara na frente do rosto de Scorpius que desviou no mesmo instante. Por sorte as garotas resolveram sair do salão comunal.

Sophie estava com um vestido azul colocado no corpo até o quadril, abrindo uma enorme saia rodada até os pés, no busto havia várias pedras coloridas. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque e uma tiara brilhante estava no topo de sua cabeça.

Mas os olhos de Scorpius não estavam em Sophie, não mesmo, estavam grudados em sua melhor amiga.

Rose usava um vestido roxo de seda. Ele ia até seus joelhos deixando suas pernas torneadas a mostra. O vestido era simples, sem nenhuma pedra, babado ou decote, mas havia caído tão bem na garota que não tinha como desgrudar os olhos dela. Talvez porque nunca a tivesse visto dessa maneira. O rosto da amiga estava corado, seu cabelo estava solto e liso como sempre, a única diferença era pequenos cachos nas pontas. Ela estava linda, e como estava.

- Vamos! – a voz de Kurt o despertou de seus devaneios.

Dando o braço a Sophie os quatro começaram a caminhar lentamente até o grande salão onde a festa estava acontecendo.

- Está gostando dos ingleses Sophie? –Scorpius perguntou tentando tirar Rose de seus pensamentos.

- Ah siim, eless serrrr mui cavaleiros.

- Principalmente quando querem sair com você – sussurrou Rose irônica do lado de Scorpius.

- Não fica solitária aqui? – perguntou ignorando o comentário maldoso de Rose.

- Sim. Ás vezes ficarr. Mas dizerr para mim mesma: "Não ficarr solitári" Então não ficarr – terminou sorrindo.

Rose começou a rir descontroladamente ao seu lado.

- Ei Rose! Quais são suas três atividades preferidas? – perguntou Kurt.

Scorpius bufou olhando para cima.

- Bom eu gosto de ler, jogar xadrez e assistir quadribol com meu pai – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Quadribol?Qual time torce? – perguntou Kurt interessado.

Ela ficou repentinamente vermelha.

- Ah, nenhum em especial.

- Ah está brincando Rose! – gritou Scorpius se intrometendo na conversa – Você sempre defende o Chudley Cannons com unhas e dentes, gritando o lema para mim e o Alvo toda vez que te enchemos por eles serem os lanternas... Como é mesmo o lema? "Vamos só cruzar os dedos e esperar o melhor"_ – _terminou rindo.

Rose fechou os olhos bufando e ignorando Scorpius.

- Foi uma fase, já passou – ela se defendeu para Kurt.

- Uma fase? Quem é que estava desfilando por Hogwarts inteira semana passada com a camiseta contendo o emblema deles?

Rose bufando nervosa pisou com tudo no pé de Scorpius que caminhava ao seu lado.

- Ai! – ele gritou.

- Ah Scorpius, porque não conta a Sophie o motivo dos ingleses serem tão cavaleiros com ela?

Ele ficou vermelho de repente e encarou Rose nervoso.

- Qual serr o motivo? – perguntou Sophie desconfiada.

Para sorte do loiro eles haviam acabado de chegar de frente ao grande salão. Kurt e Sophie caminharam um pouco a frente e Scorpius aproveitou a oportunidade para puxar Rose pelo braço.

- O que está fazendo?

- Nada, o que está fazendo? – ela respondeu no mesmo tom nervoso que ele.

- Nada.

- Ótimo, então ninguém está fazendo absolutamente nada – disse sarcástica indo ao encontro de Kurt.

Scorpius a seguiu, indo em direção a uma noite de prazer, diversão e porque não romance.

xx

- Ahhhhh! – Sophie gritou abanando a mão direita em frente a seu olho esquerdo – Meu cílio falso caírem, me ajude Scorpione? – ela se postou de frente a ele esperando que o loiro retirasse o tal cílio que tinha entrado no olho da francesa.

Scorpius nem se importou, estava com os braços cruzados nervoso. Já havia se passado mais de meia hora da festa e tudo o que ele já havia feito fora discutir com Rose por motivos banais na frente de seus pretendentes. Agora estavam os quatro parados em frente a uma mesa de bebidas, ela carrancuda em um canto e ele bufando nervoso no outro. Kurt e Sophie pareciam aéreos aos dois melhores amigos, estavam conversando animados até o momento em que a loira se postou de frente ao suposto pretendente pedindo desesperadamente para que ele tirasse o cílio que havia caído em seu olho.

- Eu retiro – se prontificou Kurt retirando o cílio falso e salvando a pele da garota.

- Obrigada você me salvarr – ela lhe deu um abraço.

- Tem alguma coisa nos meus dentes? – perguntou mostrando os dentes para a francesa que sorriu.

- Dentes perfeitas Kurrt.

- Quer dançar? – ele perguntou para Sophie – Não se importa Scorpius?

O loiro deu de ombros.

- Eu até deixo você dançar com a Rose.

- Ótimo.

- Estou animadíssima – respondeu Rose desanimada.

Kurt sorriu levando a francesa para a pista de dança.

- Então quais são suas três atividades preferidas?

Eles escutaram Kurt perguntar a Sophie se distanciando da onde eles estavam.

Scorpius arriscou um olhar apreensivo para Rose que o encarava triste.

"Essa noite está uma porcaria mesmo" ele pensou esticando a mão como um pedido mudo para dançar com ela.

Rose colocou sua mão sobre a dele e caminharam em direção a pista de dança.

Afinal, ele já havia arruinado a noite dela e ela a dele, porque não terminar o fiasco juntos?

Os dois se postaram um de frente ao outro, ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ele colocou suas mãos na cintura dela.

- Qual é o seu problema Rose?

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum, você é que têm.

- Eu? Você é que procura briga.

- Devia se ouvir, parece tão ridículo.

- E quanto a você?

- Eu?

Os dois discutiam mexendo lentamente na pista.

- O Kurt já perguntou se tem alguma coisa em seus dentes?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Muito engraçado.

Ela estava cansada de discutir e ele furioso. Mas lentamente sem perceberem, Rose começou a acariciar o pescoço de Scorpius com a mão e ele a puxava cada vez mais perto de si.

Alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo.

- Kurt é um cara legal – disse Rose minutos depois.

- Sophie também, só é um pouco vazia.

Ela não controlou o riso e nem ele.

- O Kurt é um bobo de verdade – disse ela.

- Não tanto.

- Tem dentes bonitos – ela disse rindo abertamente agora.

- A Sophie tem lindos cílios falsos.

Eles estavam mais próximos agora. Seus narizes quase se tocando.

Rose começou a passar a mão pelos cabelos de Scorpius e ele passava seus braços por toda costa da garota.

- Só isso? – ela sussurrou com o coração disparado.

- Só – ele respondeu encostando suas testas.

Ambos fecharam os olhos, sentindo suas respirações se misturarem, os narizes se roçavam a boca a milímetros de distância.

Rose encostou sua bochecha na dele respirando irregularmente. Scorpius começou a beijar a curva do pescoço dela, a garota começou a sentir arrepios repentinos. Fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor o momento, queria gravar todas as sensações que os lábios do Sonserino grudados em sua pele lhe proporcionavam.

Ele parou de beijá-la. A garota começou a prender seus dedos fortemente contra a pele do pescoço do garoto como sinal para ele voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo antes e ele, por sua vez, a abraçava cada vez mais forte parando de dançar.

Os dois se olharam, ambos respirando irregularmente.

O que estava acontecendo afinal?

- Rose! – ela sentiu uma mão de garota a puxar para longe dele. Se recusava a ver quem era, seus olhos ainda estavam perdidos no loiro que se distanciava.

- Hogwarts inteira estava olhando vocês dois, eu só te tirei de lá porque se o Hugo te ver, já sabe que vai dar confusão. Rose! – Lily a chamava – Rose!

Rose sabia que sua prima estava falando sua boca estava se mexendo, mas seus olhos e seu pensamento estavam em um garoto parado a uma breve distância dela. Que a encarava fazendo sinal com a cabeça para ambos saírem daquele salão.

- Rose!

Lily gritou quando viu a prima correr em direção à porta principal ao encalço de Scorpius.

Ambos não sabiam o que havia acontecido na dança. Foi uma loucura. Foi confuso. Foi perigoso. Mas tinham gostado muito daquilo.

Agora estavam correndo de mãos dadas por Hogwarts, fora de controle, como dois trens fugitivos. O que era aquilo afinal? Sina? Destino? Magia?

A única certeza que tinham era que seus pés não corriam o bastante.

- Vamos conversar – disse Scorpius ofegante quando chegaram à torre mais alta do castelo.

- Vamos conversar – ela confirmou se escorando na sacada ao lado do amigo.

- Acha que sabem que fomos embora? – Rose perguntou olhando as estrelas.

- Isso importa? – Scorpius segurou o rosto dela fazendo-a o olhar.

- Não acredito que fizemos isto... – ele a acariciava, Rose fechou os olhos – Que frio!

Era a deixa, ele a abraçou pelo ombro.

Era como se as estrelas e o universo tivessem conspirado e os colocado juntos naquela noite.

- Rose.

- Sim Scorpius.

Ela o olhava apreensiva.

- Estou lembrando do nosso primeiro ano.

- Que? – ela perguntou totalmente confusa. Obviamente não esperava que ele dissesse isso.

- Lembra? Nós nos odiávamos e um dia o Alvo resolveu lançar um feitiço colante em nossas mãos. Ficamos o dia inteiro grudados um no outro até resolvermos nossas diferenças.

- Lembro, quis matar o Al naquele dia. Mas porque a repentina lembrança?

- Estou preso no seu vestido.

- O que?

- Minha abotoadura esta presa no seu vestido. Deixa eu tentar tirar, não se mexa.

Ele a abraçou tentando desgrudar as duas roupas. Sua bochecha tocando na bochecha dela.

- Será que o Al lançou o feitiço hoje de novo? – Scorpius perguntou instantes depois ainda tentando tirar sua abotoadura do vestido de Rose.

- Ele não faria isso. Faria?

- Consegui – exclamou ele retirando o braço – Agora posso me mexer.

Eles se olharam sentiam suas respirações se misturando.

- Ou talvez, eu fique aqui mais um pouco.

Ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele.

- Por favor, fique aqui mais um pouco.

Scorpius fechou seus olhos aproximando seu rosto do dela e finalmente selou seus lábios. Todos os sentimentos que ambos estavam tentando enterrar durante a noite toda finalmente vieram à superfície com o primeiro beijo.

Ambos não sabiam quanto tempo havia passado, o fato era que Scorpius segurava o rosto de Rose suavemente, ela por sua vez passava a mão na nuca do garoto o puxando cada vez mais perto de si o encorajando a beijá-la com mais força.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rose aos sussurros assim que separaram seus lábios por falta de fôlego.

- Eu não sei.

Eles se abraçaram e ficaram assim o resto da noite. Não trocaram mais nenhum beijo.

Talvez tudo estivesse acontecendo rápido demais. Talvez quisessem se agarrar a amizade que tinha construído até então. Talvez ambos estivessem com medo. Talvez soubessem que havia outras coisas para descobrirem antes de se encontrarem. O que sabiam ao certo é que, olhando as estrelas no alto do castelo no qual tinham se tornado amigos, tudo parecia bem. Tudo parecia perfeito.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Espero que tenham gostado do fim...  
Devo dizer que no seriado o Kevin beija a Winnie no olho, mas obviamente eu não iria colocar o Scorpius beijando a Rose no olho..._

_Comentários?_

_beijinhos_


End file.
